The Answer
by Coccoon
Summary: Sakura tidak mengerti. Ada sebuah ganjalan di kepalanya yang meminta untuk dienyahkan. Namun, Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat sumber dari ketidakmengertiannya itu menghilang tanpa berpamitan. Namun, sebaris kalimat itu tertulis dengan jelas di sana. Meluruhkan tembok tak kasat mata yang dikira Sakura sudah terbentuk. NarutoSakura. Mind to read and review?
**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **The Answer**_ **© Coccoon**

AU, _crack pair, out of character, (miss) typos_ , EYD masih perlu perbaikan, oneshot.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk menyenangkan author sendiri dan pembaca.

 **Tidak suka? Dipersilakan untuk kembali ke halaman sebelumnya ^^**

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia ragu. Sebelah tangannya mengambang di udara. Berniat menyentuh pundak itu, namun selalu berhenti saat sebagian dari dirinya meneriakkan kebimbangan.

Mengerang frustasi, lelaki itu mengusap tengkuknya kasar. Namun sepertinya wanita yang sedang patah hati di sebelahnya itu merasa tidak terganggu sama sekali. Namanya Haruno Sakura, berusia dua puluh satu tahun dengan helaian merah muda sebahu sedang duduk beringsut di sebelahnya dengan kedua lutut tertekuk yang dipeluk erat. Wajah cantiknya tersembunyi karena Ia terus saja menunduk sejak kedatangannya ke kamar Naruto setengah jam yang lalu.

Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak pernah patah hati. Setidaknya, Ia bersyukur karena belum pernah merasakannya. Satu hal yang Ia tahu, patah hati bisa membuat seseorang menjadi begitu terpuruk. Contoh nyata adalah wanita di sebelahnya. Namun, Naruto tetap belum bisa berempati padanya.

Merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghibur, lelaki itu akhirnya memilih duduk diam di sebelah Sakura. Lagipula, Ia juga tidak punya kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghibur wanita yang sedang patah hati. Jadi, dengan segala pertimbangan selama beberapa menit, Naruto hanya akan diam mendengarkan selain menemani wanita itu hingga isak tangisnya yang sesekali terdengar berhenti.

* * *

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya yang terasa kaku dan sakit. Wanita itu mengernyit saat matanya terasa begitu sulit untuk dibuka. Sepasang kelopak matanya terasa lengket dan agak basah di sela-selanya. Sambil berusaha membuka matanya, Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisinya semula. Hal pertama yang tertangkap setelah matanya terbuka adalah dinding kamar berwarna putih di depannya. Wanita itu mengernyit kembali sebelum akhirnya pandangannya berkeliling.

 _Ah_ , ini kamar Naruto.

Suara dengkuran halus di sebelahnya membuat Sakura menoleh. Didapatinya Naruto sedang tertidur dengan posisi punggung yang bersandar di sisi ranjang berkaki empat. Kepala lelaki itu tertunduk. Sakura menghela napas saat mengingat bahwa setelah lelah menangis, Ia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu dan tertidur.

Sakura tersentak. Sepasang _emerald-_ nya langsung mencari-cari jam dinding di kamar itu. Setelah mendapati apa yang Ia cari, wanita itu lekas keluar dari kamar Naruto setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh sang tetangga.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

"Kau serius?"

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menerima sebuah telepon dari salah seorang _junior-_ nya, Sakura, di rumah sakit tempat Ia menjabat sebagai direktur utama. Masih bisa Ia ingat dengan jelas penolakan dari Sakura kemarin siang saat Ia menawarkan sebuah kegiatan amal sebagai batu loncatan bagi wanita itu agar status kepegawaiannya tidak lagi sekedar honorer.

"Saya serius."

"Kau masih ingat konsekuensinya, bukan?" tanya Tsunade serius. "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika harus meninggalkan Konoha?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Saya sudah memikirkannya dengan matang." Jawabnya cepat saat menyadari Tsunade tidak akan melihat gerakannya barusan. "Saya juga sudah siap menerima resiko dari keputusan ini."

Di ruang baca rumahnya, Tsunade terdiam seorang diri. Memikirkan keseriusan jawaban Sakura. Beberapa detik terlewat, wanita berusia kepala lima itu menarik napas pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurus segala keperluanmu untuk berangkat besok pagi. Kau siapkan semua keperluanmu dan bereskan semua urusanmu di sini. Aku beri waktu satu minggu sebelum kita berangkat."

Kalimat-kalimat itu serasa bagai air dingin yang mengguyur seluruh tubuh Sakura. Tak kasat mata, namun terasa nyata. Sakura bergeming saat sambungan diputus oleh Tsunade. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menyesal, namun sebagian lain berusaha mendominasi dengan membenarkan tindakannya. Biarlah, Ia sudah terlanjur basah.

* * *

Tepat saat jam makan malam, Sakura membuka pintu apartemen Naruto. Gelap. Namun penglihatannya terbantu karena lampu kamar lelaki itu yang menyala. Sembari berjalan dengan dua _cup_ _ramen_ yang tertutup, Sakura menerka-nerka dalam hatinya jika lelaki itu masih juga belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Benar tebakannya. Dari celah pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka sedikit, Ia bisa melihat lelaki itu yang sedang tidur terlentang di atas ranjangnya. Sepertinya, Naruto bangun sebentar untuk berpindah posisi. Tidur dengan posisi terduduk dalam waktu yang lama pasti membuat punggungnya terasa sakit.

Dengan pelan, Sakura membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. Wanita itu selalu membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka jika sedang berada di dalamnya. Selain untuk berjaga-jaga, ruangan itu juga terasa sangat panas karena absennya pendingin ruangan yang belum diperbaiki sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Diletakkannya dua _cup ramen_ yang tadi dibawanya di atas bupet sebelah ranjang. Dengan pelan, ditepuknya lengan Naruto yang sedang memeluk guling. Hingga di panggilannya yang ketiga, lelaki itu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Lima menit lagi, Sakura- _chan_...,"

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Namun, sedikit takjub karena Naruto bisa menebak sosoknya dengan sepasang mata yang terpejam.

"Bangun, _baka_. Kau kan belum makan malam."

Dengan diiringi satu tepukan yang lebih keras, Sakura juga tak berhasil membuat lelaki itu _melek_. Namun, sebuah ide menghampirinya dengan cepat. Diambilnya satu _cup ramen_ yang baru matang di atas bupet, Ia buka tutupnya, kemudian di dekatkannya ke wajah Naruto.

Aroma kuah ramen yang sedap dengan cepat membuat perubahan di wajah Naruto. Hidungnya bergerak. Mengendus-endus dengan mata terpejam. Sakura tersenyum geli sambil meletakkan kembali satu _cup ramen_ tersebut di tempat asalnya.

Kening Naruto berkerut saat menyadari bau yang terasa familiar di indera pembauannya itu menghilang. Safir itu perlahan mengerjap beberapa kali saat bunyi keroncongan di perutnya terdengar.

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membangunkanmu tadi."

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ucek pelan matanya dan kembali menguap. Kesadarannya mulai meningkat drastis saat perutnya kembali berbunyi nyaring. Tawa Sakura kontan pecah. "Sakura- _chan_...," gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau bangun karena lapar, bukan?"

Naruto menoleh. Senyum cerah di wajah Sakura malah melemparkan ingatannya pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat wanita itu terpuruk karena patah hati kemudian tertidur tanpa sadar. Diikuti Ia sendiri yang kemudian terlelap beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Hei, kau melamun?"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia menatap balik Sakura yang kini sedang menatapnya heran. "Ka─kau membuatku kaget."

Kening Sakura berkerut. "Kaget? Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ha ha...," Naruto melafalkan tawanya dalam bentuk suku kata. Ia kemudian beringsut mendekat pada Sakura. "Aku sepertinya bermimpi sedang makan _ramen_ tadi. Baunya terasa nyata sekali."

Sakura memutar bola matanya kemudian tersenyum manis. "Berita baiknya, kau tidak sedang bermimpi." ujarnya sambil mengambil dua _cup ramen_ dan diserahkannya satu untuk Naruto. Senyum lebar sehangat matahari pagi seketika terbit di wajah tampannya.

"Whooaa ... _Ramen_! Terima kasih, _dattebayou_!"

"Sama-sama."

Keduanya kemudian menikmati _ramen_ masing-masing. Naruto begitu fokus pada ramennya hingga tidak menyadari Sakura yang tengah memperhatikannya diam-diam. Beberapa detik setelahnya, wanita itu tenggelam dalam lamunan panjangnya.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan _ramen_ nya, akhirnya mendongak. Didapatinya Sakura yang tengah menatap ke arahnya tanpa fokus, namun ia bisa menebak jika pikiran wanita itu tengah melanglang buana entah kemana. Diliriknya _ramen_ milik Sakura yang masih separuh dan nyaris bengkak.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Ditepuknya pundak Sakura pelan. Namun, tindakannya itu ternyata berefek besar pada sang wanita musim semi. Tersentak kaget, Sakura tanpa sadar melepaskan _cup ramen_ nya dari genggaman tangannya. Beruntung, Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum ramen tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan tumpah. Lelaki itu menghela napas lega diikuti Sakura.

"Ma─maaf Naruto, aku─"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura dengan cepat. Sambil nyengir lebar, diangkatnya _cup_ _ramen_ milik Sakura. "Masih mau dimakan?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia sudah kehilangan selera makan.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang makan." Kalimat itu pernyataan bukan permintaan ijin. Karena ekspresi di wajah Sakura membuat Naruto yakin untuk tidak bertanya.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?" Naruto bergumam di sela-sela kunyahannya. Sepasang safirnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku akan pindah dari Konoha minggu depan."

Naruto tersedak tiba-tiba. Dengan panik, lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk saat kunyahannya melewati tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Sakura dengan sigap langsung menyerahkan segelas air putih di atas bupet dan mengambil alih _cup_ _ramen_ di tangan Naruto.

Lelaki itu menghela napas lega saat insiden kecil tadi terlewati. Dengan gelas yang isinya sudah habis, Ia menukarnya dengan _cup_ _ramen_ di tangan Sakura yang tersisa sedikit.

"Sudah enakan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian kembali melahap _ramen_ nya. Otaknya masih memutar ulang kata-kata Sakura yang membuatnya kaget hingga tersedak. Naruto memilih bungkam karena Ia mengira Sakura akan melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. Namun, sampai _ramen_ nya habis tidak bersisa, wanita itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bersuara.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan kata-katamu,"

Sakura mendongak. Dilihatnya Naruto yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bertanya. Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa dibalik ekspresi itu, Naruto tengah menekan sisi egoisnya untuk membuat Sakura bungkam dan tidak bercerita apapun. Karena semua ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Terutama setelah kejadian tadi siang.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku menerima tawaran Tsunade- _san_ untuk membantu para sukarelawan bencana alam di daerah Iwa sampai jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Ia bilang itu bisa menjadi batu loncatan untukku sebagai seorang pegawai honorer di rumah sakit. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku beruntung, bukan?"

Setelah untuk beberapa detik terdiam dan mencerna, Naruto akhirnya bersuara lirih. "Begitu?" Perlahan, sudut bibir lelaki itu terangkat sedikit. "Itu bagus untuk karirmu. Kau juga bisa mendapat pengalaman yang luar biasa saat di sana. Bukankah itu hebat?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Tapi ... meninggalkan Konoha, ya?" Naruto bertanya lirih, nyaris seperti berbisik. "Tapi, bukankah selalu ada resiko di setiap keputusan yang besar?"

Sakura terhenyak. Di depannya, Naruto sedang tersenyum lebar. Sepasang matanya menyipit. Namun, entah mengapa air muka lelaki itu mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Sakura tidak mengerti. Sebagian hatinya mendadak diterpa angin kegelisahan.

 _Apa Ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan?_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bersikap aneh. Lelaki itu menyapanya seperti biasa jika Sakura kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di depan pintu apartemen mereka masing-masing. Namun, tidak seakrab biasanya. Naruto seperti tengah membangun tembok untuk menghindarinya. Sakura bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Bertetangga selama hampir satu tahun, Naruto yang dikenalnya adalah sosok lelaki periang. Ia bukan Sasuke, mantan kekasihnya yang suka melontarkan kalimat pendek sebagai jawaban.

Dan tetangganya itu semakin membuatnya penasaran saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendapatkan kabar dari pemilik apartemen yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung bahwa Naruto sudah pindah sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tepat sehari setelah Sakura terakhir berpapasan dengannya. Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Ada sebuah ganjalan di kepalanya yang meminta untuk dienyahkan. Namun, Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat sumber dari ketidakmengertiannya itu menghilang tanpa berpamitan.

"Terima kasih, kek." Sakura tersenyum sembari menunduk sedikit saat pintu di depannya terbuka. Pintu kamar Naruto.

Wanita itu melangkah masuk saat kakek Madara, yang merupakan pemilik apartemen meninggalkannya sendiri dan memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar. Kakek Madara setuju karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Konoha. Siang ini setelah makan siang, Ia akan pergi ke Iwa sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab dari keputusan yang sudah diambilnya.

Ditekannya saklar yang menempel di dinding sebelah kirinya. Ruangan menjadi terang seketika. Sambil melangkah lambat, Sakura merasakan desiran aneh di seluruh tempat peredaran darahnya. Menghantarkan berbagai rasa yang tidak mampu dijabarkannya secara detail.

Sakura merasa sebuncah rasa rindu menggenggam hatinya. Menggetarkan jiwanya. Membuat pandangannya memburam karena sepasang _emerald_ nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tergenang air mata.

Gambaran ruangan yang dulu dipenuhi dengan segala perabotan milik Naruto dan ruangan yang kini kosong seolah berganti cepat di depan matanya. Bermain-main dengan perasaannya yang semakin sulit untuk dimengerti. Naruto selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Tentang hidupnya. Meski terkadang Ia tidak serius mendengarkan dan lebih sering membuatnya untuk berhenti bercerita secara sukarela karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dan Naruto adalah teman lelaki terbaik yang pernah Ia punya.

Sakura terhenyak. Satu kenyataan baru Ia sadari. Naruto belum pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang hidupnya. Hanya hal-hal umum yang Ia tahu tentang Naruto. Hal-hal kecil yang membuat wanita berhelai merah muda itu minder karena sisi 'tidak pedulinya' yang dominan.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Sebaya dengannya. Seorang guru di tempat bimbingan belajar yang ... entahlah, Sakura menyesal karena lupa bertanya namanya. Makanan favoritnya _ramen_. Ia periang dan humoris.

Hanya itu.

Bahkan alamat _e-mail_ dan nomor telepon Naruto pun ia tak punya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Menyesal sekarang pun tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Wanita itu kembali tersentak saat merasakan getaran di saku jaket parka berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya dari saku, kemudian dibukanya kunci layar. Ponsel pintar dengan ukuran lima _inch_ itu menampilkan pesan singkat dari Tsunade yang mengatakan kalau Ia sudah berada di depan apartemen saat ini.

Setelah mengetik balasan dengan cepat dan mematikan layarnya, Sakura kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik ke kanan dan tertegun. Di antara celah pintu bekas kamar Naruto yang terbuka sedikit. Sakura dapat melihatnya. Jawaban dari segala sikap aneh Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

Sebaris kalimat itu tertulis rapi di dinding kamar Naruto yang berhadapan dengan kepala ranjang. Membuat kerongkongannya tercekat. Meluruhkan tembok tak kasat mata yang dikiranya sudah terbentuk. Bibir Sakura terasa kelu. Saat Ia berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak bertanya, dan membawa kekalutan ini seumur hidupnya, tidak dengan Naruto. Ia mengabadikannya di sana. Pada satu-satunya tempat yang selalu dilihatnya pertama kali saat terbangun.

 _Untuk apa aku di sini, jika yang kunanti akan pergi._

* * *

 **Tamat** _._

* * *

 **Pojokan Author.**

Percaya atau tidak, fanfiksi ini sekitar delapan puluh persennya terinspirasi dari kisah remaja Ibu saya. Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dahulunya beliau mengalami ini. Berbeda sekali dengan saya yang sama sekali cuek untuk urusan beginian. Haha.

Akhir kata, _thanks for reading_.

 **Coccoon**.


End file.
